The present invention relates to decorative and ornamental lighting devices.
Heretofore, lighting devices for providing ornamental and decorative displays have been devised. Set out below are a list of U.S. Patents believed to be representative of the prior art.
______________________________________ PATENT NO. INVENTOR DATE PATENTED ______________________________________ 1,195,659 Court, et al. 22 Aug. 1916 1,671,071 Gritt 22 May 1928 1,843,897 Gritt 2 Feb 1932 1,854,418 Morrison 19 Apr 1932 1,918,123 Newman 11 Jul 1933 1,928,329 Coffin 26 Sep 1933 3,056,019 Apatoff, et al. 25 Sep 1962 3,235,722 Burnbaum 15 Feb 1966 3,531,636 Birch 29 Sep 1970 ______________________________________